overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Existence of Deity Experiment
Existence of Deity Experiment is a form of experimentation conducted by Ainz Ooal Gown. Objective Ainz proposed this experiment with the intention of proving whether the gods exist in the New World. According to Ainz, if he is able to prove their existence as real, the next thing he wants to find out was whether they are capable of emotions or thoughts thereafter. Truthfully, he is looking for a way in becoming stronger. Hence, he hopes to gain understanding about the nature of that power especially in the case of whether being deify as a god could make it work. While there is no telling if Ainz wishes to be regarded as a god, Demiurge figured that it was best to be well-prepare ahead of time when his master is ready to become idolize. Procedures Ainz is planning to use methods like altering a priest's memories and make the subject of his experiment changed faith from one god to another.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope Since any changes to the memories remained forever, mishandling them might can actually lead to an irrecoverable situation such as in the case of what happen to Roberdyck Goltron. Results Outside the objective, after manipulating the memories of Roberdyck and Shizu before, Ainz was able to muster confidence in his better handling of the 'Control Amnesia' spell. However, it still doesn't change the fact that using the spell was extremely difficult for the caster. This was because it required a vast amount of mana to cast while the spell is in effect. After being experimented countless times by Ainz, Roberdyck was left unable to speak coherently any more.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves However, Ainz states that he was able to successfully develop a new technique after repeated experiments. It felt like he could do incredible things once he mastered it as he was able to modify Shizu's memories. Shizu had currently been implanted with incorrect memories, so to some extent, she was a trap. Due to the effects from this experiment, any enemy out there trying to use Shizu to enter the Great Tomb of Nazarick would have a very bad time in store for them. Ainz's Afterthoughts After several attempts of experimentation, Ainz had the feeling he might be capable of accessing the core of the NPCs, particularly their character setting made by guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown. He begins to ponder what exactly were inside each and every one of the NPC's backstories respectively, thinking that it is perhaps possibly the beginning of their memories. If he wanted to sort these thoughts out based on his wishful thinking, he would need to conduct further research on the spell, and understand everything it can do related to the human memory. In that case, he was considering the idea of gathering lots of future guinea pigs to practice and research with for the decades to come from now on.Overlord Volume 13: Epilogue Trivia * It is consider a human experiment initially due to the fact that Ainz tested this experiment on the human, Roberdyck. Ainz had conducted this experiment on a non-human being like CZ2I28 Delta. * Through the basis of this experiment, Ainz was willing to conduct another experiment on what will happen to the subject in question if he were to get rid of all that person's memories. With Roberdyck no longer a testable subject, he plans to select a few people sentenced to death from E-Rantel and use them for this future experiment. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Experiments